


Just Don't Get Lost

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The biggest reason why you don't take the Weasley Twins to the mall is because you never know how they'll behave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I think this is my favorite story in the entire bunch just because of the way that it ends. I do hope you enjoy! Thank you to all who commented/reviewed the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy! :) 
> 
> Title: Just Don't Get Lost  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Dramione, Hinny, Ronsy, Thuna, and the Twins  
> Summary:The biggest reason why you don't take the Weasley Twins to the mall is because you never know how they'll behave.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Alright so the plan is to split off into groups and tackle all the Christmas shopping we need to do," Ginny said as she, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Luna, Theo, Hermione, Draco, Fred, and George walked from their parking spots towards the entrance of the Bluewater shopping mall.

"How do we want to split up?" Ron asked.

"What about guys and girls and then split off from there?" Harry suggested.

"That'll work," Hermione replied, "Ginny, wanna come with me?"

Ginny nodded, "That works for me. We can meet up and switch around in like an hour?"

Pansy and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Perfect," Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Theo, you're with me," Draco called as the squeezed Hermione's hand before letting go. She rolled her eyes because of course he would pick the other Slytherin guy in their group of friends. Although she couldn't say much because she had picked the other Gryffindor girl.

Fred and George paired up and so did Ron and Harry. Anyone with eyes and a knowledge of their past could have seen this grouping coming from a mile away.

As they got the door of the mall, Pansy and Luna headed off to the right. Theo and Draco went to the left. Hermione and Ginny looked at the four boys standing in front of them.

"Please, just don't get lost," Ginny pleaded with the twins. Of all of them, they were the pairing that she was most worried. They caused enough trouble at home. She didn't want to know what could happen at the mall.

"And don't cause any trouble. I don't feel like bailing anyone out of security today," Hermione added with a glare.

"Oi, you take all the fun out of it," the twins whined. Both girls narrowed their gaze at them.

"Alright, alright. We'll be on our best behavior," Fred promised.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then crossed their fingers as they left the twins to their shopping. Harry and Ron just laughed at the whole scene and were happy that for once they weren't the ones being glared at and told to behave.

***

"So how are things going with Ron?" Luna asked as they wandered into Allsaints looking to find something of interest for the boys for Christmas.

"We're doing alright. His family drives me nuts sometimes though. Especially Fred and George," Pansy complained as she browsed.

"Why is that?"

"They are always pulling stupid little pranks on everyone. Last night they dumped a bucket of ice water all over Ginny and I when we went to go see what they wanted outside. It was hovering above the back door and when the door opened it tipped over. I could have hexed them, but Ron stopped me."

Luna laughed, "That's nothing. Theo's cousin set off a smoke bomb in the living room last week. It wasn't just a smoky one either. It stunk!"

"Oh man! Have you gotten the smell out of everything yet?" Pansy asked holding up a jumper, "For Harry?"

"I haven't," Luna said shaking her head and point to the next jumper over, "You've gotta remember, Harry's a Gryffindor, so he likes red and gold, not green and silver."

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Pansy laughed as she set the green jumper down and picked up the red one.

***

Theo and Draco had made their way through all the shops they had wanted to hit. So they decided to take their packages out to the car and on their way out, a wickedly wonderful idea came to Draco's mind.

"When we get back inside, I think we should go find Harry and Ron," he suggested.

"Why?" Theo asked.

"Well, if you go with Ron you two can go find Pansy and Luna and I'll go with Harry to find Ginny and Hermione," Draco hinted.

"So?'

Draco smacked his head into his hand in frustration, "So we could each go find a dressing room or a hidden corner for a stolen moment with our girls."

"Oh! I like that idea," Theo exclaimed.

"I thought you might. Let's go find the guys," Draco said patting Theo on the back.

"What about the twins?" Theo asked quickly.

"Not our problem," Draco replied simply.

A wicked smile grew upon each of their faces.

***

Hermione and Ginny were on their way into Zara when they heard their names being called from behind them. They slowly turned around since they recognized the voices.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked puzzled as she gave Draco a hug and a kiss when he came over to her.

"I was thinking we could go find a dressing room to hang out in for a little bit," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione blushed at his statement. She couldn't really be upset with him for thinking that either because she would be lying if she hadn't thought of it a time or two as she and Ginny were shopping. Especially when she was looking for something especially sexy to wear for Draco on Christmas Eve.

"Gin, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Hermione said trying to conceal the pink tint that had taken to her cheeks. All Ginny could do was nod as she and Harry rushed off into the store.

***

"Honest, ma'am we didn't mean to cause any harm to anyone," Fred pleaded with the security officer that was leading him and George back to a mall holding cell.

"It was just a harmless smoke bomb, what's so wrong with that?" George asked innocently.

"Georgie old boy I don't think you're helping the situation any," Fred laughed. The security officer just rolled her eyes.

"Just wait in here until someone comes to claim you," she told them before closing the door behind her.

* * *

 

Over the intercom of the mall all that could be heard was, "Calling Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Please come to the Security Office to claim Fred and George Weasley."

"I'm going to kill them," Hermione and Ginny said in unison as they dragged their respective boyfriends back out of the dressing room and headed towards mall security.


End file.
